List of Set References 7000 - 7999
7000 - 7099 * 7000 Educational Set / 7000 Young Ankylosaurus * 7001 Young Iguanodon * 7002 Young Brachiosaurus * 7003 Young Dimetrodon * 7009 The Final Joust * 7015 Viking Warrior Challenges the Fenris Wolf * 7016 Viking Boat vs. Wyvern Dragon * 7017 Viking Catapult vs. Nidhogg Dragon * 7018 Viking Ship challenges the Midgard Serpent * 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon * 7020 Army of Vikings with Heavy Artillery Wagon * 7021 Viking Double Catapult vs. the Armored Ofnir Dragon * 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack * 7030 Squad Car * 7031 Helicopter * 7032 Highway Patrol & Undercover Van * 7033 Armored Car Action * 7034 Surveillance Truck * 7035 Police HQ * 7036 Dwarves' Mine * 7037 Tower Raid * 7038 Troll Assault Wagon * 7040 Dwarves Mine Defender * 7041 Troll Battle Wheel * 7042 Dune Patrol * 7043 Firefighter * 7044 Rescue Chopper * 7045 Hovercraft Hideout * 7046 Fire Command Craft * 7047 Coast Watch HQ * 7048 Troll Warship * 7049 Alien Striker * 7050 Alien Defender * 7051 Tripod Invader * 7052 UFO Abduction * 7065 Alien Mothership * 7066 Earth Defence HQ * 7067 Jet-Copter Encounter * 7070 Catapult Raft * 7071 Treasure Island * 7072 Captain Kragg's Pirate Boat * 7073 Pirate Dock * 7074 Skull Island * 7075 Captain Redbeard's Pirate Ship * 7078 King's Battle Chariot * 7079 Drawbridge Defense * 7080 Scurvy Dog and Crocodile * 7081 Harry Hardtack and Monkey * 7082 Cannonball Jimmy and Shark * 7090 Crossbow Attack * 7091 Knights' Catapult Defense * 7092 Skeletons' Prison Carriage * 7093 Skeleton Tower * 7094 King's Castle Siege * 7097 Trolls' Mountain Fortress * 7099 Accessory Motor 7100 - 7199 * 7100 Large Educational Set * 7101 Lightsaber Duel * 7103 Jedi Duel * 7104 Desert Skiff * 7106 Droid Escape * 7110 Landspeeder * 7111 Droid Fighter * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter * 7115 Gungan Patrol * 7116 Tahu * 7117 Gresh * 7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car * 7121 Naboo Swamp * 7124 Flash Speeder * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier * 7127 Imperial AT-ST * 7128 Speeder Bikes * 7130 Snowspeeder * 7131 Anakin's Podracer * 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit * 7134 A-Wing Fighter * 7135 Takanuva * 7136 Skrall * 7137 Piraka * 7138 Rahkshi * 7139 Ewok Attack * 7140 X-wing Fighter * 7141 Naboo Fighter * 7142 X-wing Fighter * 7143 Jedi Starfighter * 7144 Slave I * 7145 Von Nebula * 7146 TIE Fighter * 7147 XPlode * 7148 Meltdown * 7150 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing * 7151 Sith Infiltrator * 7152 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I * 7155 Trade Federation AAT * 7156 Corroder * 7157 Thunder * 7158 Furno Bike * 7159 Podracer Bucket * 7160 Drop Ship * 7161 Gungan Sub * 7162 Rotor * 7163 Republic Gunship * 7164 Preston Stormer * 7165 Natalie Breez * 7166 Imperial Shuttle * 7167 William Furno * 7168 Duncan Bulk * 7169 Mark Surge * 7170 Educational Refill Pack / 7170 Jimi Stringer * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7172 Banana * 7173 Pear * 7174 Apple * 7175 Grapes * 7176 Watermelon * 7177 Orange * 7178 Chef * 7179 Dunkan Bulk and Vapour * 7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center * 7181 TIE Interceptor * 7184 Trade Federation MTT * 7186 Watto's Junkyard * 7187 Escape from Dragon's Prison * 7188 King's Carriage Ambush * 7189 Mill Village Raid * 7190 Millennium Falcon * 7191 X-wing Fighter * 7194 Yoda * 7195 Ambush In Cairo * 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle * 7197 Venice Canal Chase * 7198 Fighter Plane Attack * 7199 The Temple of Doom 7200 - 7299 * 7200 Final Duel I * 7201 Final Duel II * 7203 Jedi Defense I * 7204 Jedi Defense II * 7206 Fire Helicopter * 7207 Fire Boat * 7208 Fire Station * 7209 Flying Dino * 7210 Long Neck Dino * 7212 Sky Squad * 7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat * 7214 Sea Plane * 7215 Frame & Hairband * 7216 Gold Good Guy * 7217 Duracell Bad Guy * 7218 Boat * 7219 Dino * 7220 Snowman * 7221 Robots * 7222 Flyers * 7223 Wheelers * 7224 Christmas Promotional Set * 7235 Police Motorcycle * 7236 Police Car * 7237 Police Station * 7238 Fire Helicopter * 7239 Fire Truck * 7240 Fire Station * 7241 Fire Car * 7242 Street Sweeper * 7243 Construction Site * 7244 Speedboat * 7245 Prisoner Transport * 7246 Mini Digger * 7248 Digger * 7249 XXL Mobile Crane * 7250 Clone Scout Walker * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation * 7252 Droid Tri-Fighter * 7255 General Grievous Chase * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel * 7258 Wookiee Attack * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 7262 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing * 7263 TIE Fighter * 7264 Imperial Inspection * 7266 Fireman * 7267 Paramedic * 7268 Spider * 7269 Scorpion * 7270 Parrot * 7271 Apple * 7272 Pear * 7274 Orange * 7275 Cherry * 7276 Mango * 7278 Melon * 7279 Police Minifigure Collection * 7280 Straight & Crossroad Plates * 7281 T-Junction & Curved Road Plates * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 7285 Police Dog Unit * 7286 Prisoner Transport * 7287 Police Boat * 7288 Mobile Police Unit * 7290 Captain Kragg in Barrel * 7291 Street Rebel * 7292 Propeller Adventures * 7294 Dino Quad * 7295 Dino Buggy Chaser * 7296 Dino 4WD Trapper * 7297 Dino Track Transport * 7298 Dino Air Tracker 7300 - 7399 * 7300 Double Hover * 7301 Rover * 7302 Worker Robot * 7303 Jet Scooter * 7305 Scarab Attack * 7306 Golden Staff Guardians * 7307 Flying Mummy Attack * 7308 Double Hover * 7309 Rover * 7310 Mono Jet * 7311 Red Planet Cruiser * 7312 T3-Trike * 7313 Red Planet Protector * 7314 Recon-Mech RP * 7315 Solar Explorer * 7316 Excavation Searcher * 7317 Aero Tube Hangar * 7320 Vega * 7321 Mizar * 7322 Altair * 7323 Guard * 7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar * 7325 Cursed Cobra Statue * 7326 Rise of the Sphinx * 7327 Scorpion Pyramid * 7330 Dora's Treasure Island * 7331 Diego's Rescue Truck * 7332 Dora and Boots at Play Park * 7333 Dora and Diego's Animal Adventure * 7335 Foundation Set - Blue Bucket * 7336 Foundation Set - Red Bucket * 7337 Foundation Set - Green Bucket * 7338 Pleasant Zoo * 7339 Friendly Animal Bus * 7344 Dump Truck * 7345 Transport Chopper * 7346 Summer House * 7347 Highway Pickup * 7349 Skater Boy * 7368 Time Cruiser Jr. Watch * 7370 Speed Slammer Watch * 7376 Mars Landing Watch * 7377 Biodium Watch * 7381 Belville Pink Watch * 7382 BIONICLE Watch * 7383 Creator Watch * 7384 Create 'N' Race Watch * 7385 Soccer Watch * 7386 Life on Mars Watch * 7387 Belville Boutique Watch * 7396 Creator Clock * 7397 BIONICLE Clock * 7398 Belville Fairy Castle Clock * 7399 Football Stadium Clock 7400 - 7499 * 7400 Life on Mars Clock * 7409 Secret of the Tomb * 7410 Jungle River * 7411 Tygurah's Roar * 7412 Yeti's Hideout * 7413 Passage of Jun-Chi * 7414 Elephant Caravan * 7415 Aero Nomad * 7416 Emperor's Ship * 7417 Temple of Mount Everest * 7418 Scorpion Palace * 7419 Dragon Fortress * 7420 Thunder Blazer * 7422 Red Eagle * 7423 Mountain Sleigh * 7424 Black Cruiser * 7435 Tiny's Day and Night Lever * 7436 Sporty's Jumping Gym * 7437 Gardening with Stripy * 7439 Stretchy's Junk Yard * 7441 Tiny & Friends * 7442 Tiny's Lift Cart * 7443 Stretchy's Junk Cart * 7444 Sporty's Gym Cart * 7445 Stripy's Flower Cart * 7446 Tiny * 7449 Sporty * 7450 Stretchy * 7452 Lime/Black Racer * 7453 Yellow/Black Racer * 7455 Tiny Plush * 7456 Messy Plush * 7457 Scary Plush * 7458 Stripy Plush * 7459 Tiny Plush Mini * 7460 Messy Plush Mini * 7461 Scary Plush Mini * 7462 Stripy Plush Mini * 7467 International Space Station * 7468 Saturn V Moon Mission * 7469 Mission to Mars * 7470 Space Shuttle Discovery * 7471 Mars Exploration Rover * 7473 Street Sprinter vs. Mutant Lizard * 7474 Urban Avenger vs. Raptor * 7475 Fire Hammer vs. Mutant Lizards * 7476 Iron Predator vs. T-Rex * 7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex * 7493 Sporty with Barbell * 7495 Sporty's Skate Park * 7496 Stretchy at Work * 7498 Police Station * 7499 Flexible and Straight Tracks 7500 - 7599 * 7501 Bangle Minis * 7502 Photo Minis * 7503 Memo Minis * 7504 Friendship Frame or Mirror * 7505 Flowered Hair Bands * 7506 Starry Bangles and Rings * 7507 Jewels-n-Rings * 7508 Jewels-n-Bands * 7509 Jewels-n-Clips * 7510 Trendy Tote Hot Pink * 7511 Trendy Tote Tangerine * 7512 Trendy Tote Sky Blue * 7513 Ultimate Design Studio * 7514 Sweet Dreamy Jewels * 7515 Striped Sunny Jewels * 7516 Cool Starry Jewels * 7517 Cool Room Decor * 7518 Cool Room Catchers * 7519 Cool Room Frames * 7520 Pillow Decor 'n More * 7521 Pretty Punch Activity Set * 7522 Let's Party * 7523 Hip Hair Set * 7524 Glamour Girl Purse * 7525 Sunshine Picture Clips * 7526 My Starry Notes * 7527 Pretty in Pink Beauty Set * 7528 Designer Desk Set * 7529 Stylin' Stationery Set * 7530 Starry Decoration Set * 7531 Ultimate Jewelry Collection * 7532 My Special Storage Space * 7533 Pretty in Pink Jewels-n-More * 7534 Stylin' Citrus Jewels-n-More * 7535 Groovy Grape Jewels-n-More * 7536 Modern Magnetic Room Decor * 7537 Cool Carry-All Set * 7538 Totally CLIKITS Fashion Bag and Accessories * 7539 Clikits Collections * 7540 Friends 4-Ever Jewels 'n' More * 7541 Friendship Frames 'n' Notes * 7542 Flashin' Fashion Frame * 7545 Pink and Pearls Jewels 'n' More * 7546 Tropical Breeze Jewels 'n' More * 7548 Fun Flamingo Frames 'n' More * 7549 Totally Tropical Decor Set * 7553 City Advent Calendar * 7554 Pearly Pink Bracelet and Bands * 7555 Glitter and Sparkle Beauty Set * 7557 Blooms & Butterflies * 7558 Shells and Starfish * 7559 Sports & Stars * 7566 Farmer * 7567 Traveller * 7569 Desert Attack * 7570 The Ostrich Race * 7571 Fight for the Dagger * 7572 Quest Against Time * 7573 Battle of Alamut * 7574 CLIKITS Holiday Gift Calendar * 7575 CLIKITS Advent Calendar * 7577 Winter Wonder Palace * 7578 Ultimate Princesses * 7579 Blossom Fairy * 7580 The Skating Princess * 7581 Winter Royal Stables * 7582 Royal Summer Palace * 7583 Playful Puppy * 7585 Horse Stable * 7586 Sunshine Home * 7587 Horse Jumping * 7590 Woody and Buzz Rescue * 7591 Construct-a-Zurg * 7592 Construct-a-Buzz * 7593 Buzz's Star Command Spaceship * 7594 Woody's Roundup! * 7595 Army Men on Patrol * 7596 Trash Compactor Escape * 7597 Western Train Chase * 7598 Pizza Planet Truck Rescue * 7599 Garbage Truck Getaway 7600 - 7699 * 7600 Belville Advent Calendar * 7601 Go-Kart * 7602 Jeep * 7603 Dump Truck * 7604 Triceratops * 7605 Stegosaurus * 7606 Frog * 7607 Butterfly * 7608 Shark * 7609 Helicopter * 7610 Speedboat * 7611 Police Car * 7612 Muscle Car * 7613 Track Racer * 7614 Elephant Bucket * 7615 LEGO Basic Blue Bucket set * 7616 LEGO Basic Red Bucket set * 7618 Fun Zoo * 7620 Indiana Jones Motorcycle Chase * 7621 Indiana Jones and the Lost Tomb * 7622 Race for the Stolen Treasure * 7623 Temple Escape * 7624 Jungle Duel * 7625 River Chase * 7626 Jungle Cutter * 7627 Temple of the Crystal Skull * 7628 Peril in Peru * 7630 Front-End Loader * 7631 Dump Truck * 7632 Crawler Crane * 7633 Construction Site * 7634 Tractor * 7635 4WD with Horse Trailer * 7636 Combine Harvester * 7637 Farm * 7638 Tow Truck * 7639 Camper * 7641 City Corner * 7642 Garage * 7643 Air Show Plane * 7644 MX-81 Hypersonic Operations Aircraft * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper * 7646 ETX Alien Infiltrator * 7647 MX-41 Switch Fighter * 7648 MT-21 Mobile Mining Unit * 7649 MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker * 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack * 7656 General Grievous Starfighter * 7657 AT-ST * 7658 Y-Wing Fighter * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring * 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 7663 Sith Infiltrator * 7664 TIE Crawler * 7665 Republic Cruiser * 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 7667 Imperial Dropship * 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid * 7671 AT-AP Walker * 7672 Rogue Shadow * 7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter * 7674 V-19 Torrent * 7675 AT-TE Walker * 7676 Republic Gunship * 7678 Droid Gunship * 7679 Republic Fighter Tank * 7680 The Twilight * 7681 Separatist Spider Droid * 7682 Shanghai Chase * 7683 Fight on the Flying Wing * 7684 Pig Farm & Tractor * 7685 Dozer * 7686 Helicopter Transporter * 7687 City Advent Calendar * 7688 Airplane * 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base * 7691 ETX Alien Mothership Assault * 7692 MX-71 Recon Dropship * 7693 ETX Alien Strike * 7694 MT-31 Trike * 7695 MX-11 Astro Fighter * 7696 Airline Promotional Set * 7697 MT-51 Claw-Tank Ambush * 7699 MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit 7700 - 7799 * 7700 Stealth Hunter * 7701 Grand Titan * 7702 Thunder Fury * 7703 Fire Vulture * 7704 Sonic Phantom * 7705 Gate Assault * 7706 Mobile Defense Tank * 7707 Striking Venom * 7708 Uplink * 7709 Sentai Fortress * 7710 Push-Along Passenger Steam Train * 7711 Sentry * 7712 Supernova * 7713 Bridge Walker and White Lightning * 7714 Golden Guardian * 7715 Push-Along Passenger Steam Train * 7716 QUICK Good Guy White * 7717 QUICK Bad Guy Green * 7718 QUICK Bad Guy Yellow * 7719 QUICK Good Guy Red * 7720 Diesel Freight Train Set * 7721 Combat Crawler X2 * 7722 Steam Cargo Train Set * 7723 Police Pontoon Plane * 7724 City Advent Calendar * 7725 Electric Passenger Train Set * 7726 Coast Guard Truck with Speed Boat * 7727 Freight Steam Train Set * 7728 Jet Pack * 7729 Alien Flyer * 7730 Electric Goods Train Set * 7731 Mail Van * 7732 Air Mail * 7733 Truck & Forklift * 7734 Cargo Plane * 7735 Freight Train Set * 7736 Coast Guard Quad Bike * 7737 Coast Guard 4WD & Jet Scooter * 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft * 7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat & Tower * 7740 Inter-City Passenger Train Set * 7741 Police Helicopter * 7743 Police Command Center * 7744 Police Headquarters * 7745 High-Speed City Express Passenger Train Set * 7746 Single-Drum Roller * 7747 Wind Turbine Transport * 7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid * 7749 Echo Base * 7750 Steam Engine with Tender * 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer * 7753 Pirate Tank * 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser * 7755 Diesel Heavy Shunting Locomotive * 7760 Diesel Shunter Locomotive * 7770 Deep Sea Treasure Hunter * 7771 Angler Ambush * 7772 Lobster Strike * 7773 Tiger Shark Attack * 7774 Crab Crusher * 7775 Aquabase Invasion * 7776 The Shipwreck * 7777 LEGO Trains Idea Book * 7778 Midi-scale Millennium Falcon * 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit * 7780 The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc * 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape * 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 7784 The Batmobile Ultimate Collectors' Edition * 7785 Arkham Asylum * 7786 The Batcopter: The Chase for Scarecrow * 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout * 7789 Lotso's Dump Truck * 7790 Standard Starter Set * 7792 Deluxe Starter Set * 7793 LEGO Standard Starter Set * 7794 Unknown * 7795 LEGO Deluxe Starter Set * 7796 House * 7797 Bi-Plane * 7798 Stegosaurus * 7799 Cargo Copter 7800 - 7899 * 7800 Off Road Racer * 7801 Rally Racer * 7802 Le Mans Racer * 7803 Jeep * 7804 Lizard * 7805 Shark * 7806 Truck * 7807 Airliner * 7808 Yellow Airplane * 7810 Push-Along Steam Engine * 7813 Shell Tanker Wagon * 7814 Crane Wagon * 7815 Passenger Carriage / Sleeper * 7816 Shell Tanker Wagon * 7817 Crane Wagon * 7818 Passenger Wagon * 7819 Postal Container Wagon * 7820 Mail Van * 7821 Track & Lighting Maintenance Wagon / 7821 Track Maintenance Vehicle * 7822 Railway Station * 7823 Container Crane Depot * 7824 Railway Station * 7825 Creator Bucket * 7830 Small Blue Bucket * 7831 Make-Believe Bucket * 7832 Small Blue Bucket * 7834 Level Crossing * 7835 Road Crossing * 7836 Halloween Creator Small Bucket * 7837 Build and Create Bucket * 7838 Freight Loading Depot * 7839 Car Transport Depot * 7840 Airport Action * 7841 Helicopter Rescue Unit * 7842 Jet Fuel Truck * 7843 Plane * 7844 Airport Rescue Truck * 7846 Dragon Tournament * 7848 Delivery Truck * 7850 Straight Rails * 7851 Curved Rails * 7852 Points * 7853 Crossing * 7854 Straight Electric Rails * 7855 Curved Electric Rails * 7856 Electric Points * 7857 Electric Crossing * 7858 Remote Controlled Points Right 12 V * 7859 Remote Controlled Points Left 12 V * 7860 Remote Controlled Signal * 7861 Lighting Set Electric 12 V * 7862 Remote Controlled Decoupling * 7863 Remote Controlled Point Motor 12 V * 7864 Transformer / Speed Controller 12 V * 7865 Motor Replacement Unit for Battery or Motor-Less Trains 12 V * 7866 Remote Controlled Road Crossing 12v * 7867 4 Lighting Standards Electric 12 V * 7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter * 7869 Battle For Geonosis * 7870 Hans Christian Andersen Bucket * 7871 Whale * 7872 Animal Set * 7873 Airplane * 7875 Backhoe * 7876 Cement Mixer * 7877 Naboo Fighter * 7879 Hoth Echo Base * 7880 Pirate Ship * 7881 Ghost Ship * 7882 Shark Attack * 7883 Treasure Hunt * 7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze * 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of the Penguin * 7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck * 7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Surprise * 7890 Ambulance * 7891 Airport Firetruck * 7892 Hospital * 7893 Passenger Plane * 7894 Airport / 7894 Airport - ANA Version * 7895 Switching Tracks * 7896 Straight & Curved Rails * 7897 Passenger Train * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 7899 Police Boat 7900 - 7999 * 7900 Heavy Loader * 7901 Airplane Mechanic * 7902 Doctor's Car * 7903 Helicopter Rescue * 7904 City Advent Calendar * 7905 Building Crane * 7906 Fireboat * 7907 City Advent Calendar * 7910 Robot * 7911 Tugboat * 7912 Helicopter * 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack * 7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack * 7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter * 7917 Blue Basketball Player * 7918 Green Basketball Player * 7919 White Hockey Player * 7920 Blue Hockey Player * 7921 Skateboarder * 7922 Snowboarder * 7923 White Football Player * 7924 Red Football Player * 7925 Clickits Fashion Design Kit A * 7926 Clickits Fashion Design Kit C * 7927 Clickits Fashion Design Kit B * 7928 Clickits Fashion Design Kit D * 7929 Jewelry Box / 7929 The Battle of Naboo * 7930 Lock / 7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship * 7931 Promotional Set / 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle * 7936 Level Crossing * 7937 Train Station * 7938 Passenger Train * 7939 Cargo Train * 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue * 7944 Fire Hovercraft * 7945 Fire Station * 7946 King's Castle * 7947 Prison Tower Rescue * 7948 Outpost Attack * 7949 Prison Carriage Rescue * 7950 Knight's Showdown * 7951 XL Bucket * 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar * 7953 Court Jester * 7955 Wizard * 7956 Ewok Attack * 7957 Dathomir Speeder * 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 7959 Geonosian Starfighter * 7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator * 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers * 7964 Republic Frigate * 7965 Millennium Falcon * 7967 Fast * 7968 Strong * 7969 DUPLO Bucket * 7970 Hero * 7971 Bad * 7975 Large Bucket * 7976 Ocean Speeder * 7977 Seabed Strider * 7978 Angler Attack * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar * 7984 Deep Sea Raider * 7985 City of Atlantis * 7989 Salt and Pepper Shakers * 7990 Cement Mixer * 7991 Recycle Truck * 7992 Container Stacker * 7993 Service Station * 7994 LEGO City Harbor * 7996 Train Rail Crossing for RC Trains * 7997 Train Station * 7998 Heavy Hauler Category:7000 sets Category:Set lists